


for fear of little women

by templefugate



Series: Femslash100 [11]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Fae Pamela Isley, Fae Poison Ivy, Femslash, Magic, One Shot, POV Female Character, Past Abuse, Past Joker/Harleen Quinzel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9501293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: It was hard to deny the fae, no matter how many scientific texts Harleen had read in her undergraduate years, when one stood before her now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for the femslash100 AU drabble challenge prompt of "fantasy".

Olive, violet, and mauve rays glittered across her green skin, like light passing through stained glass. Harleen tightened her focus - one blink or flicker of the eye and the woman would vanish like smoke into the air.

The fae were, by nature, a reclusive race. Humans had evolved and built their own magic, electrical sparks and pixels becoming the greatest glamour of all.

Harleen had never been one for superstition. Everything had an explanation if one bothered to look for it. Still, she doubted Jung, Pavlov, or Wundt could explain this.

And it was hard to deny the fae, no matter how many scientific texts she had read in her undergraduate years, when one stood before her now.

When one had entered her very most being.

The thought of him pushed against her mind but did not break the barrier she'd built around her heart. The man with no name, with shamrock hair and milk white skin, but a thousand tricks up his sleeves. Even with his most ancient magic, he had no power over Harleen now.

The woman's eyes widened like a deer caught in a truck's headlights. Even here, in her forest domain that spanned countless miles, she was usually no more seen than the grass stray hikers so recklessly trampled on.

Harleen stepped forward. "I know what you are, ancient one. What you should be wondering is just who, or rather what, the hell I am."

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, I really want to expand on this AU.


End file.
